Sentiments of SonSHINE
by sonnycentral
Summary: Sonny's Blog about the happenings with So Random and Mackenzie Falls. Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora may blog too. Corresponds with Wollywood's 'Chad-Blog'. Dedicated to Wollywood.
1. June 27, 2009

A/N- Hey everyone, I really wanted to do one of these blog things. I would prefer to do a Chad one, but there's several already on here, so I thought I'd try my shot with a Sonny Blog. That doesn't mean that others might not take a turn at it also :)

I hope this isn't too lame, I really had trouble starting with the idea. Please R&R and let me know if I should continue! Also and ideas, topics, that they could post about would be awesome! Thanks :)

* * *

Hey Readers, Sonny Monroe here!

Well I just wanted to blog about all of the cool things that have been going on here at Condor Studios!

Here lately, things have been really crazy. We're getting ready to film this new sketch about Grady's Time Machine… too bad it's just a clock. Marshall didn't want to hurt his feelings though, so he went ahead and let us do the sketch anyway. Sorry viewers, I am warning you ahead of time.

We also filmed a new _Gassie_ sketch that you'll be seeing real soon- it's hilarious!

Zora has been popping up every once in a while… sometimes in the mummy sarcophagus, sometimes in the vents. She even went to Cancun in a submarine. No joke.

Tawni, has just been herself. She loves her mirror, probably more than life itself. But the mirror also loves her. Kind of like the evil queen in Snow White, except that Tawni's not evil. She may want people to think she is, but deep down, she cares. Even though she hates that feeling, she's been doing it a lot lately.

Oh, and Tawni got in to it with Gassie while filming today- it was crazy! Gassie told her to "talk to the paw."

And Nico, the poor boy had a baby doll glued to his hand for like a day. Then he tried to hit on some girls… with the baby still attached.

Oh and Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper. The three-named jerkthrob that thinks he's God's gift to the world. Well newsflash Chad- you're not! But I have to give Chad a teensy bit of credit, he actually did something nice for me by getting me that audition. Even though I ruined it with maple syrup and feathers… **don't ask.**

So that's about all I have to say for now, be sure to watch _So Random!_

Love the support, Sonny Monroe

**COMMENTS:**

**ZoratheExplorer:** Hey Sonny, guess where I am typing this from? I'm not in one of my usual hiding places…

**Fawn_over_Tawn:** Sonny! I can't believe you posted about the Gassie thing! That was supposed to be a secret! And I do NOT care!

**NicoSuave:** I am typing this one handed because I still can't get this baby doll off of my hand. Sonny please come help me!

**GRADYfromNARNIA: **What? It can't just be a clock. I promise, that time machine is gonna work!

**CDC#1Mackenzie:** Um Sonny, why do you even have a blog? It's not like anyone's going to read it!

**SonSHINEMonroe:** Clearly Chad, YOU just did.

* * *

Continue? No? Suggestions? Ideas? Thanks~ Carrie


	2. June 28, 2009

A/N- I dedicate this 'Blog' to **Wollywood**, author of the amazing _Chad-Blog_, as well as other great stories! Check out her stuff! Also Sonny/Chad will be corresponding some between the _Chad-Blog_ and this one, so you should definitely check them both out! Thanks **Wollywood** for suggesting this, I am so on board!

Also, if you have any ideas of fun things for Sonny to post about... quizzes... anything, please let me know in a review :)

* * *

**Sentiments of SonSHINE**

**June 28, 2009**

Hey readers, it's Sonny time again!

Wow, I am on a roll… so pass me some _butta!_ Ha, okay, that was lame, my apologies. But I really am on a roll- two entries in two days!

This entry is actually in response to _The Chad-Blog_. You know the one. Just go to **Wollywood** and click on 'The ChadBlog.' You should be able to find it- it's the only blog that is 90% untrue. That's right I said it!

First of all, today is June 28. See how nice I am? I told you the date. But CHAD told you just to go buy a calendar with his face on it. How conceited is that?

I guess Chad's trying to boost his already massive ego by trying to boost CDC merchandise. Well I would only buy the pencil- it doesn't cost much, and I would love seeing his face grinded down! Ooh- or a CDC balloon, that way I could stick something sharp in it and pop his inflated head!

Oh, and I so did not post any 'unkind remarks' on Chad's blog. He's just mad because I burned him on his own blog! Would you like some ice for that BURN, CHAD? **(Credit: ride2night)**

That's what he gets for making up lies. Miley would never be interested in you CHAD, so quit saying she is! She told me herself that she'd rather jump off a cliff than date you!

And I would never go out with Chad, nor would I ever kiss him. EVER. I would never kiss him anywhere… not in a plane, not on a train, I'd have to be insane. Oh, sorry for the random rhyming… I tend to do that when I DON'T want to kiss somebody.

Oh and when Chad says he cares, it's only for himself. Well I take that back, he does care about his fans, but only because he has to.

And lastly, Chad was NOT in on the prank against him… that was clear by the look on his face. Pure gold!

Well since Chad did give me a shout out, I should return the favor. If you want to read some entertaining nonsense that is all lies, go read The Chad-Blog.

And Chad, I do _**not**_ have a weird laugh!

**Until next time,**

**_Sonny Monroe_**

**_*************  
_**

**This blog has been viewed 90073 times.**

**COMMENTS:**

**ZoratheExplorer:** Sonny! I thought you were going to come find me! I have been hiding in this same spot since yesterday!

**Fawn_over_Tawn:** Why is this blog all about Chad? It's supposed to be about me!

**SonSHINEMonroe:** Actually Tawni, this blog is about me. Last time I mentioned you it made you mad.

**NicoSuave: **Sonny! Zora caught Grady and I in another net! Please come to the Prop Room and save us!

**GRADYfromNARNIA:** Please bring some cheese when you save us!

**chadblogofficial:** Look Sonny, I changed my name. Yes, this is the real CDC and you should be honored to have me in your presence. Oh, and you just wait until the next entry of MY blog. Oh and "pass me some butta!" Really Sonny, _really?_

**SonSHINEMonroe:** Chad, I thought you said no one would read my blog, but YOU keep coming back! Oh, and look how many views I've had- just in one day! And I am so not afraid of you or your little blog!


	3. June 30, 2009

A/N- Before you read this, go read the latest entry of the _Chad-Blog_ by **Wollywood**. Not only because it's awesome, but then this will make more sense :)

* * *

**~Sentiments of SonSHINE~**

**June 30, 2009**

Hey Sonny Fans!

First of all, I finally got Nico and Grady out of that darn net. I was trying to figure out how they were on my blog while in a net, but they were using their cell phones. I still don't get why they didn't just call me though…

Oh and Yay for **TAWNI!** See, Tawn, I mentioned your name, so now you can be happy… and pretty!

I never did find Zora, I hope she's okay. Maybe Chad found her…

Speaking of Chad… so I realize that most of my blogs seem to center around Chad, but I have to vent somehow right? And no I do NOT love him, just as he said that he does NOT love me. That's probably the only thing we do agree on.

I am reading his rambling blog and trying to provide you fans with the **truth**. And unlike Chad says, I am so NOT the anti-truth! That would be _him._

Just to clear the air (CHAD), I was not implying that you were dumb because you didn't know the date, I was simply implying that you were rude and cocky by forcing your fans to buy your calendar to know what the date was.

Oh and I do have FANS… they just actually have lives to live, instead of leaving comments. _Right_ guys?

And _really_ Chad? You think you have 'CHADTASTIC powers'? Again, you're just showing your fans how truly conceited you are. **Tawni** even told me that at his birthday party, he named the refreshments after himself… 'Chad-colate Cake' and 'Chad-cachinos'? How about 'Barf-achinos'? That sounds more appealing :)

And here's another one- and I own copyright to this… Chad needs to chill with the 'CHADITUDE'! Get it? Ah, I really crack myself up sometimes!

Oh, and (CHAD), my cast mates names are Tawni, Nico, GRADY, and ZORA. Not Gravy and little one. _Jeez._ Chad claims that he doesn't take any interest in people's names, but yet he always remembers mine…

If you're confused as to what I am referring to, go to **Wollywood** and read the _Chad-Blog_. Maybe even leave some 'SON-SATIONAL' comments about me! See CHAD, I can make up words using _my_ name too!

Whoa. Um, Chad, I just read the last paragraph of your blog… you think I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you? Wait a minute… this _must_ be another one of his lies. Remember? His blog is 90% lies. Or, does this fall in that 10% of truth? You think I'm cute? **CHAD!**- I need to talk to you- _NOW!_ I know you're reading this!_  
_

Oh, and you can blame Chad for the shortness of this blog- it's all HIS FAULT!

**Rainbows & SonSHINE,**

**_Sonny Monroe_**

**_***************  
_**

_

* * *

  
_

**This blog has been viewed 21142 times.**

**COMMENTS:**

**CHANNY FANNY:** First to comment- woohoo! Oh and go CHANNY!

**SonSHINEMonroe:** What the heck is CHANNY?

**TheMoreYouSee:** Sonny, you ROCK!

**ZoratheExplorer:** Sonny, you're lucky Chad actually found me… otherwise you would so be on my list right now!

**cookies&cream31:** Mackenzie Falls is so much better!

**Fawn_over_Tawn:** All about Chad again? This is dreadful.

**SonSHINEMonroe:** But I mentioned you twice, and in **BOLD** font :)

**Booknerdifyierrrrr:** Had to see what all the fuss was about… Chad's blog is way more entertaining!

**ShaneGrayLuver:** TEAM SONNY! Chad can go die.

**SonSHINEMonroe:** YAY, see I have fans! Go TEAM SONNY! But Chad dying is harsh, and would be sad actually.

**NicoSuave:** Thanks for cutting us out of the net Sonny. Now I just need you to help me get this baby off of my hand.

**GRADYfromNARNIA:** Hey Nico! Maybe if I go get that magic salt shaker from the cafeteria and shake it on the baby, it will release the glue!

**DeliciousHunnyC8kes:** Chad is mine! Stay away Sonny!

**chadblogofficial:** 'SonSHINE,' If you really need to 'talk to me' then you'll have to come find me. I'm not stepping on your set again!

**iluvu:** CHAD! I'm still crying out your name in my sleep! It just keeps getting worse!

**GRADYfromNARNIA:** Okay, I'm in the commissary now… wait! Which one is the magic one?

**NicoSuave:** Forget it G. Zora, please help me!

**ZoratheExplorer:** Oh alright Twiddle-dumb.

**SonSHINEMonroe:** Nevermind Chad. I don't WANT to talk to you anymore. You'll have to come to me.

**SONNYisaHOTTIE:** Hey Sonny, you're hot! You should ditch Chad for me. I'm much better looking.

**SonSHINEMonroe:** Oh really SONNYisaHOTTIE? Where are you from? ;)

**chadblogofficial:** Ahem! *cough*


	4. July 4, 2009

A/N- Once again a reminder... this blog IS corresponding with **Wollywood's** "_Chad-Blog_." There is a link to it in my profile to make it easier to find.

* * *

**~Sentiments of SonSHINE~**

**July 4, 2009**

Hey everyone!

Happy Independence Day to everyone who celebrates it on July 4th! Hope your day is full of spirit, honor, and love!

Just to clear the air, I am not going on a date with **SONNYisaHOTTIE**. But I'm not turning him down either… we'll just have to wait and see. And everyone keeps commenting on Chad's blog for us to 'kiss and make up'. Well as I've told Chad before- I would NEVER kiss him! Also, people have been asking me if I ever talked to Chad about his last blog… you know the actually sweet comments? Well when I finally confronted him, he said they were a bunch of TYPOS! Ugh, that boy!

Well some of you mentioned that you think Chad has an obsession with me and vice-versa, but it's NOT TRUE! Just because I mention him a lot… or the majority of my blog is about him… or he has a stupid sparkly eye, doesn't mean I am obsessed. FAR FROM IT!

But just to prove it, I'm going to do like Chad did in his blog and not mention his name for the rest of this entry. He did it, but it was so cute because he kept starting to type SO- wait, I didn't mean cute. Gah, it was so _annoying_. Anyway Chad, take that! Darn I just mentioned him again. Okay starting now…

A special shout out to TAWNI, NICO, GRADY, and ZORA! I love you guys-see I mentioned you ALL!

Oh and there's this new guest star on the set who is totally cute, and guess what?! He called me ADORABLE! I felt like melting in to a puddle of goo… aw, so romantic. Sorry, I am a sap.

Oh guess what guys? I ran in to MILEY CYRUS! And she told me that she is definitely not dating CH- a three-named jerkthrob. She said she'd rather not be able to eat catfish eyeballs for the rest of her life than date him. I didn't get it, but it was still SO FUNNY! I think 'aforementioned jerkthrob' has been inhaling too much of my _cherry perfume_ and the fumes are getting to him!

And today I saw CH- this golden-haired guy running around the outside of the studio, so Zora and I ran inside to grab her cold-cut catapult and began launching meat and cheese at him. It was hilarious, but he didn't seem to think so

Speaking of ZORA, I really need that note back that you found earlier; I don't think you understood it…

And Grady- IRKING means irritating or annoying- Chad's picture is probably next to it in the dictionary!

Well I gotta go have a cook-out today with the family- take care and have a SON-SATIONAL Holiday!

**SONNYtations,**

_**Sonny Monroe**_

_*******************_

_**

* * *

**_**This blog has been viewed 100215 times.**

**COMMENTS: **

**CHANNY FANNY: **First again, yay! Go Channy! And Happy 4th!

**cookies&cream31: **TEAM CHAD! WOOT WOOT!

**DeliciousHunnyC8kes: **Stay away from my Chaddykins Sonny! He's MINE!!!

**YRUListeningIn?: **Um, Sonny, I hate to burst your bubble, but you mentioned Chad's named at the end.

**rasberryontop555555: **See, you are obsessed, even Chad mentioned you less in his blog.

**SonSHINEMonroe: **Um, oops, that was a typo. And I'm not obsessed!

**chadblogofficial: **Quit denying it, you know you're obsessed.

**SonSHINEMonroe: **Are not!

**chadblogofficial: **Are too!

**SonSHINEMonroe: **Are not!

**chadblogofficial: **Are too!

**YoDogHomieGrl: **This is so intense!

**SELENArelationshipWIZARD: **You guys are crazy! About each other… and stop the arguing!

**NicoSuave: **Sonny! Please get Chad to let me ride in his car! Please?

**ShaneGrayLuver: **True...that is too harsh. Maybe have him fired from Mackenzie Falls. It's a lame show anyway.

**ZoratheExplorer: **Sonny, if you want the note back, you'll have to pay!

**iluvu: **CHAD! CHAD! CHAD! I have an illness, and you are my medication!

**GRADYfromNARNIA: **Thanks Sonny! The Chad picture really helped me understand the word IRKING.

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **Only once? Really Sonny?But I'm SO pretty! I'm a little teapot…

**SONNYisaHOTTIE: **So Sonny, is that a maybe?

**SonSHINEMonroe: **Maybe…

**chadblogofficial: **Maybe in your dreams sucka!


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

A U T H O R ' S N O T E

Hey everyone, just a little Author's Note here. Don't be disappointed.

I just want to remind everyone that is reading this story, please read _The Chad-Blog_ by **Wollywood **also.

We have recently set it up where Sonny/Chad are responding to each others entries.

There are some people that are only reading one of them and then they're confused about the blog.

_The Chad-Blog_ has been around longer, and you definitely should read it. **Wollywood** is amazing and the blog is hilarious! She came up with the idea for us to correspond Sonny/Chad's blogs, so please take your time to read them both.

One more thing, as much as we love alerts and favoriting, reviews mean even more.

Please take the time to write a review- if only a few seconds. It truly keeps us motivated to write. And I'm hoping that you want us to keep writing :)

Let us know what you like, any ideas, anything.

Thanks for reading!

~ Carrie


	6. July 15, 2009

A/N- I want to thank everyone for all of the awesome reviews. I am so sorry if I have not personally thanked you, but I wanted to get another chapter out.

Please read the latest entry of **Wollywood's** _Chad-Blog_ before this chapter :)

* * *

**~Sentiments of SonSHINE~**

**July 15, 2009**

Greetings fans!

I am so sorry for not blogging in a while… things have just been crazy here lately at So Random!

Sometime soon we are going to have a special famous guest star - according to Marshall. He hasn't given us any details about who it is yet, but I'll fill you in when I get more info. I'm hoping for someone dreamy- maybe Zac Efron or Shia LaBeouf ;)

Oh, and **SONNYisaHOTTIE**- I think I need to get to know you (not alone) first before we possibly go out. Maybe you can stop by the studio this week? Don't listen to Chad- he has no idea what type of guy is right for me. He's just jealous that he doesn't have a real relationship, therefore he makes up having a fake one- _cough_ Miley Cyrus _cough_. Chad wouldn't know a real relationship if it punched him in the face.

Also, I really didn't mean to mention Chad in my last entry… he just messes with my head **so much** sometimes that it's hard to escape him. That's not a compliment by the way- CHAD. I am NOT obsessed- he's the one that keeps staring at me and my so-called 'pretty hair.'

The only stuff I ever say about Chad behind his back is that he's conceited, and a jerk. However, his sparkly eye is slightly hypnotizing… um, nevermind. But I definitely _don't_ talk about his believably hot, hotness like he thinks.

Speaking of pretty hair, I agree with **PeoplePerson8283**- TAWNI, your hair is much prettier than mine- or at least I think so… can you give me any tips Queen Tawni?

**DeliciousHunnyC8kes**- I'm sure if Chad actually met you, maybe he would want to marry you someday. Just be sure to make me a bridesmaid.

**Muffins4Life-** Since I'm not rude like CHAD, I'll tell you that my favorite muffins are blueberry.

And ZORA- enough with the note already… I told you it was just a prank!

NICO and GRADY- If you're reading this, come quick! I think I found some identical potato chip twins for you… even better than popcorn!

**Later Gators,**

_**Sonny Monroe**_

_*******************_

_**

* * *

**_**This blog has been viewed 292,103 times.**

**COMMENTS: **

**CHANNY FANNY: **I am ALWAYS first!

**SuperSuperGirl: **Sonny, you really need to get over Chad- he's taken… by me!

**DeliciousHunnyC8kes: **SuperSuperGirl, he's taken by ME! And thanks Sonny, maybe I will make you a bridesmaid… but no funny stuff- got it?

**SuperSuperGirl: **Clearly he has no interest in you- read his latest blog!

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **Thanks Sonny! I'll give you some Tawni Tips!

**PeoplePerson8283: **Tawni Rocks!

**rasberryontop555555: **You both are so in DENIAL! It's annoying.

**SoRandomFan3432: **Chad & Sonny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**SonSHINEMonroe: **Ew, I would never kiss Chad!

**chadblogofficial: **You only wish you had the chance. Maybe someday Monroe.

**SonSHINEMonroe: **Gag me now! Wait- are you saying _you_ want to kiss me?

**chadblogofficial: **Um, no.

**SonSHINEMonroe: **Liar!

**SONNYisaHOTTIE: **I'll kiss you Sonny… maybe when I come up to the studio Friday!

**SonSHINEMonroe: **We'll see… ;)

**chadblogofficial: **Excuse me?! Sonny, you better be on your way to my set- NOW! We need to talk.

**SonnyChad4ever: **I don't where you two live because I'm a stalker… I'm just that good.

**NicoSuave: **Potato Chip twins? I'll be there ASAP!

**ZoratheExplorer: **Sonny, do you think I'm a fool? I know that note was not a prank!

**chadblogofficial: **What note do you keep rambling about?

**ZoratheExplorer: **Well I won't give away much, but it's a note that Sonny wrote about you- CHAD. You'll have to pay up if you want any more info though. 100 bucks- and I know you have the money!

**JOSHnotJEFF_theMAILGuy: **Sonny, I have some secrets on Chad that you should know about…

**TheRealSmileyMILEY: **I am NOT dating Chad Dylan Cooper… he lies! Besides, he's too in LOVE with Sonny to date anyone else anyway :)

**GRADYfromNARNIA: **Um, I hope the potato chip twins weren't the ones on the counter in the Prop Room… I accidentally ate those.


	7. August 5, 2009

**~Sentiments of SonSHINE~**

**August 5, 2009**

Hey SONsational fans!

I sincerely apologize for not updating in a while, we've just been super busy here at _So Random!_

One of the reasons we have been busy is because the cast of _Mackenzie Drowns_ (like my nickname?) took away our Prop House! They used it for their new meditation room. That's okay though, my cast and I got it back. All we had to do was be noisy neighbors and chase Chad in to our photo booth, where our rat lives. He screamed- _like a girl!_ I could hardly contain my laughter. I really wish I had recorded _that_ instead of the 'fake earthquake' we had earlier.

However, Chad actually did apologize! Mark your calendars kiddies, because I'm sure _that_ will never happen again. To show he was sorry, he gave Tawni a bedazzled lip gloss case, Zora a light for her sarcophagus, and let Nico and Grady ride on the forklift. But you know what the diva gave me? And autographed picture of himself! I have to admit though, what he wrote on it _was_ touching. I think _deep_, deep down, Chad actually cares. Awww :)

Oh, and speaking of Chaddy (how do you like _that_ Chad?) the note I wrote did not say that I love him, or desire him, or any of that stuff. It did say "the last person I would want to marry is Chad." Sonny Cooper just sounds so WRONG. Chad just wishes I'd marry him. And I did add to the back of it that he really has 'two sparkly eyes'- I won't deny that, but he thinks I have _pretty hair_. See, I'm being honest, no matter how embarrassing it may be. ZORA must have falsified the rest of the note… easy $100, huh Zora? She's sneakier than you think.

And James told me that Chad said, and I quote: "Sonny's always cute. She can't do anything without being cute." So there! Who desires who now, Chad?

JOSH- I need some Chad dirt. We must talk soon!

Oh, and SONNYisaHOTTIE, I had a great time with you the other day when you came up to the studio. Maybe we could do lunch soon :)

And you know what else Chad, loganberries really aren't very good. Eat that!

**Ciao for Now,**

_**Sonny Monroe**_

_*******************_

_**

* * *

**_**This blog has been viewed 495,206 times.**

**COMMENTS: **

**SuperSuperGirl: **Chad didn't really call Sonny cute- he's too good for her!

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **Sonny, I SAW Zora adding stuff to that note, so I actually believe you- this time!

**chadblogofficial: **_Mackenzie Drowns_? Really Sonny, really?

**Chadisn'tfat: **Chad isn't fat because he eats healthy fruit- like loganberries!

**SoRandomFan3432: **Chad probably does want you to be Sonny Cooper!

**DeliciousHunnyC8kes: **I hate you Sonny! If I ever meet you, you're going down! I'm going to be _DeliciousHunnyC8kes Cooper_, got that?

**chadblogofficial: **Um, you're a nutcase DeliciousHunnyC8kes. You're going on the 'Do Not Admit Wall'. You're officially banned!

**SonSHINEMonroe: **Speaking of the 'Do Not Admit Wall', any reason why I'm not on it with the rest of my cast?

**chadblogofficial: **No comment. And Josh doesn't have any dirt on me.

**SONNYisaHOTTIE: **Definitely Sonny, I'd love to see you again. You're so _smoking hot…_

**chadblogofficial: **I think you need to control yourself there bub! Sonny, I can't believe you're going out with that bozo!

**SonSHINEMonroe: **Sounds like somebody's jealous…

**chadblogofficial: **Am not. I just don't like him. He's going on the wall too!

**NicoSuave: **Chip Drama Pants is SO jealous!

**GRADYfromNARNIA: **Chad, even I can tell you're jealous, and that's saying A LOT.

**SuperSuperGirl: **Man, there's so much drama on these blogs- it's like watching an episode of Mack Falls!

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **Oooh! Sonny kinda has Chad wrapped around her finger! I imagine if they got married, she'd convince him to take her name… Chad Dylan Monroe! Sorry, I think the nail polish fumes are getting to me!

**SonnyChad4ever: **Would you two just kiss already? Seriously?

**SELENArelationshipWIZARD: **You two have some major issues! You're perfect for each other!

**udependonme: **I think Chad really does care, but you do too Sonny!

**ZoratheExplorer: **Alright, Tawni caught me, but I still conned Chad out of a hundred bucks!

**chadblogofficial: **You sneaky little Random…

**ZoratheExplorer: **Ha! I just found an entry from Chad's journal, maybe I should put it on Ebay!

**chadblogofficial: **I'll get you little one! You better not!

**MyShoeLaceBroke883: **What's a good name for my fan site? CHANNY FANS UNITE?

**SONNYisaHOTTIE: **Guess I'm the real winner here Mr. Cooper… the Green Eyed Monster…

**chadblogofficial: **I AM NOT JEALOUS!

**JOSHnotJEFF_theMAILGuy: **Denial…


	8. October 13, 2009

**A/N:** I am SO sorry for not updating this sooner... school and other stuff... yeah. No excuses. Also I haven't talked to _Wollywood_ in a while so I don't know if she's still doing _The Chad-Blog_ or not, so I just decided to leave off around where we were last... kinda :)

* * *

**~Sentiments of SonSHINE~**

**October 13, 2009**

Hey guys!

Wow, I did not realize it's been so long since I last updated this blog (like two months) _Eeep!_ My sincerest apologies. It's just so busy here… new season… new sketches… new guest stars… speaking of- _ugh,_ Chad guest starred on _So Random!_. Did you watch it? I thought I was going to die having to kiss him. Let's just say I was pretty thankful that day that Dave messed up and ordered the boys an actual pig in an actual blanket. I was so happy I didn't have to kiss his slimy… soft… supple…_ ew_ lips. Barf. And he said _I'd_ fall in love with _him_… psh- in _his_ dreams. _He_ was the one whining like a baby when we didn't kiss.

And speaking of Chad… he really needs to update _The Chad Blog_. I actually miss it. What's wrong with me? Guess I need another reason to make fun of him… besides his screeching like a girl.

That's right, I said screeching. Like he did when he saw mine and Hayden's kiss on the cover of _Tween Weekly_. He flipped his lid, and screamed, "Why are you kissing him?!" I still don't know why he cared… maybe he really was just mad that I had his tickets? Anyway, later on (I guess to prove his manliness), he broke down my door! I still don't know why, he never even told me what he was doing there. Maybe he likes Tawni?

Oh and Halloween is coming up, what are you guys going to be? I was thinking maybe… the sun? Or a dinosaur. What do you think? Or… I could steal a _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform and be someone from their show… that just might be the scariest uniform of _all._

Still trying to get some Chad dirt from Josh… maybe I need to put on my flirty face ;)

Anyway Chaddio, you need to update so I can laugh at you (I mean admire :P) some more!

**So Randomly Yours,**

**Sonny Monroe**

_*******************_

_**

* * *

**_**This blog has been viewed 600,113 times.**

**COMMENTS: **

**SuperSuperGirl: **Don't flatter yourself Sonny, Chad would _never_ want to kiss you.

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **Sonny, you need to be something pretty for Halloween, not a dinosaur! And ew, Chad better not like me :/

**JOSHnotJEFF_theMAILGuy: **Flirty face? :O

**chadblogofficial: **Gross, I don't like Tawni!I have taste you know. And I do not screech or whine! _Sonn-ay!_

**SoRandomFan3432: **I bet Chad went home and cried because Sonny didn't kiss him.

**chadblogofficial: **Shut-up Random Fan, I did NOT!

**DeliciousHunnyC8kes: **Oooh! I'm posting right below Chad! I can't wait until we're married. *dreamy sigh*

**chadblogofficial: **Ugh, I'd rather marry Sonny than you, and that's NOT a compliment.

**SonSHINEMonroe: **Liar Chad, I know you want to marry me xP

**chadblogofficial: **No comment -.-

**SONNYisaHOTTIE: **Sonny! You & Me… fro-yo, tomorrow afternoon?

**chadblogofficial: **SONNYisaHOTTIE- You're on the banned wall too. Reggie won't allow you to enter Condor Studios anymore!

**SonSHINEMonroe: **Don't worry, I'll sneak you in ;)

**chadblogofficial: **I've got my eyes on you Monroe!

**NicoSuave: **Wow, Sonny's caught in a love triangle!

**SonSHINEMonroe: **I am not involved in any love shapes Nico!

**GRADYfromNARNIA: **Chad Loves Sonny! Chad Loves Sonny! Chad… wait, where was I?

**SuperSuperGirl: ***watches Chad's jealously over this other guy*

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **Sonny! You're in denial… shall I tell Chad about how you drooled all over him when he guest-starred?

**SonSHINEMonroe: **Quit lying Tawni!

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **But I'm not :)

**SonnyChad4ever: **Gah, get a room!

**HAYDENtheINTERN: **Sonny, I think Chad's just jealous that he didn't get to kiss you and I did!

**chadblogofficial: **Be quiet new guy or you'll be doing my laundry!

**udependonme: **Aw, Chad & Sonny sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**ZoratheExplorer: **Chad! Take me back to see Giraffes on Ice!

**chadblogofficial: **Ew, no way. Not that horrible place again. *shudders*

**ZoratheExplorer: **Please? *puppy dog face*

**chadblogofficial: **Sad kid… ugh, no leave me alone!

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **Wait... Zora, you went twice? You went with Chad too? That place is awful!

**NicoSuave: **Sounds cool, I love giraffes! I'll take you Z!

**GRADYfromNARNIA: **Me too!!!

**ZoratheExplorer: **Yes! Thanks minions... I mean guys. *cackles*

**SONNYisaHOTTIE: **See ya tomorrow Sonny ;)

**chadblogofficial: **NO YOU WON'T SEE HER! ONLY I WILL! GET LOST!

**JOSHnotJEFF_theMAILGuy: **Geez, kind of obvious Chad…


	9. December 21, 2009

**A/N-** Before you read this, read the latest chapter of _Wollywood's_ **Chad-Blog**. They correspond :)

* * *

**~Sentiments of SonSHINE~**

**December 21, 2009**

Season's Greetings!

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but not much has changed since I last did. But I'm so happy that it's almost Christmas! I love this time of year… the wintry smells, hot cocoa, cuddling up by the fire with a bo—book, yeah. A really good book :P

We had a gift exchange the other day, it was a blast! I gave Zora a hamster, Grady a gift card to the Cheese Factory, Tawni a spa session, and Nico a date with Lucy when she comes to visit. Hehe. Oh and then there's Chad. I gave him something too, but it's a secret :O

I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad Chad finally updated his blog… now more opportunities to make fun of pretty boy. Not that I think he's pretty—pfft, 'cause he's so _not._

Anyway, just as Chad said, we got on that dumb "Gotcha With Gilroy Smith" show. That guy is a jerk. Tawni (yes I mentioned your name) told me that he was spying on mine and Chad's intimate, I mean private, conversation. And Chad is full of lies. Him saying that we talked about feelings and how I love him so much but he doesn't return them, blah blah blah—that's all lies.

However, he was truthful about something… we most definitely are not secretly dating, pshh—I don't know where people get these ideas. Just because we both happen to have late rehearsals on the same nights ending at the same time means _nothing._

But enough about that. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukkah, and any other winter holiday that you might celebrate!

**Peace on Earth,**

**Sonny**

_P.S. I'm the one that said we're just friends… Chad's the one that had to ruin it by saying he loves me ;)_

_*******************_

_**

* * *

**_

**This blog has been viewed 701,059 times.**

**COMMENTS:**

**udependonme: **I want to know what you got each other for Christmas! Lemme guess… a kiss? ;)

**YoDogHomieGrl: **They are so NOT together, it's so obvious.

**NicoSuave:** Hey Sonny, when is Lucy coming? :D

**SuperSuperGirl: **I bet Chad was telling the truth… Sonny loves him, she's just in denial.

**chadblogofficial: **Exactly SuperSuperGirl ;)

**SoRandomFan3432: **YoDogHomieGrl is an idiot if she really thinks they're not dating.

**SonSHINEMonroe: **We are not dating.

**chadblogofficial: **No we're not, but you still attacked me with your lips.

**SonSHINEMonroe: **I DID NOT!

**ZoratheExplorer:** GUMMY BEAR :3

**chadblogofficial: **I don't call her that ^_^

**ZoratheExplorer:** LIES Chad Dylan, I have it on tape.

**chadblogofficial: **You little…ashbakl!

**MyShoeLaceBroke883: **What's an ashbakl?

**GRADYfromNARNIA: **It's just Chad's way of bleeping himself out.

**ZoratheExplorer:** When did you get so wise?

**GRADYfromNARNIA: **I drank some Smart Water :D

**ZoratheExplorer:** You know that doesn't actually make you smarter, right?

**NicoSuave:** Just let him have this one Z ;)

**Fwn_over_Tawn: **Yay, I was mentioned!!!

**PeoplePerson8283: **No blog is complete without Tawni!

**Fwn_over_Tawn: **Thank you for understanding that ;)

**Chadisn'tFat:** Obesity is sad. I'm glad Chad doesn't have to worry! :D

**iluvu: **ILOVEYOUCHAD ILOVEYOUCHAD ILOVEYOUCHAD

**SONNYisaHOTTIE: **Sonny, are you cheating on me?

**SonSHINEMonroe: **I am single, meaning I'm not dating anyone, so no.

**chadblogofficial: **Heh, burn SONNYisaHOTTIE. She just admitted that she isn't dating you.

**JOSHnotJEFF_theMAILGuy: **She also denied dating you Chad.

**SONNYisaHOTTIE: **BURN!

**chadblogofficial: **BANNED!

**SonSHINEMonroe: **I'm closing comments on this post.

**JOSHnotJEFF_theMAILGuy: **POST POST POST POSTMAN ;D

**JOSHnotJEFF_theMAILGuy: **It didn't work Sonny, we can still comment ^_^


End file.
